


Aftermath

by Dirthenera



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dorian is really pretty great, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Generic Lavellan, Post Crestwood, bestie Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthenera/pseuds/Dirthenera
Summary: Post Crestwood, Lavellan and Dorian share a bottle of wine and plot revenge.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Amata-Hawke for the prompt! Sorry it turned into such awful angst. <3 
> 
> Originally posted for DA Drunk Writing Circle!

“Well, my darling Lavellen, that was possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” Dorian raised his glass in a cheer, and she dissolved into laughter. Something manic, and as it died, she clutched her wine glass closer, draining it in desperation.

“He even told me! When we started this, that it would be kinder in the long run.” She grabbed the bottle, glancing at her glass for a moment before she set it aside and raised the bottle to her lips with a scowl. “But nooooo…”

“Shall I remove the spell that keeps the raven’s excrement from landing on his head?” Dorian offered, setting his glass aside as well and holding out his hand for the bottle, which she offered after raising it to her lips again. She snorted, a mirthless laugh that rang hollow. 

“I wish, but we might ruin some vital piece of Inquisition intel that costs us the final fight with Corypheus.”

“You’re still thinking like the Inquisitor, darling. Which means you haven’t had nearly enough to drink.” He thrust the bottle back into her hands, and she offered a grimace of a nod and took a long pull.

“Maybe we can just replace all his clothing with plaidweave.” She took another long pull before passing it back and swallowed, grimacing. “AUGH. He even told me! How many times did he say it was a bad idea. And now I’m repeating myself.” 

Dorian waved her off.

“Well yes. Of course it was a bad idea. You’ve seen his fashion sense.” He mused for a moment, taking a sip and passing the bottle back. “On second thought, he might not fully grasp the horror of plaidweave.” 

She laughed. She couldn’t help it. Something high and wild bubbled out from her chest, bursting free, letting loose every dumb emotion she had been trying to escape until she was sobbing.

Dorian pried the bottle from her hands and set it down gingerly before opening his arms to her. She fell against him, curled into a knotted ball that shook and spasmed with every gasping breath, every hard sob. As the rictus loosened she wrapped her arms around him, clutching him dear like he would leave her too.

“I loved him. Fenedhis, I still love him.” She choked out, voice quavering. “How can I look him in the eye now? How can I…”

“Yes well. I’ve heard love hurts. That’s why I don’t do it.” He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I don’t understand. He’s saved my life more times than I can count. He loves me, I know he does. He couldn’t… How could he do this?”

“He’s a pedantic hedge mage with nothing to offer someone of your caliber.” Dorian huffed. “You’re better off without him.”

A fresh wave of tears broke, her throat too thick to answer, to tell him that wasn’t true. That she wasn’t sure she would ever heal, ever be over it.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to.


End file.
